


There's A Hole in my Pocket

by ThatAnonymousAdult



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousAdult/pseuds/ThatAnonymousAdult
Summary: Big Mountain Fudgecake perform their final gig.





	There's A Hole in my Pocket

**I DO NOT OWN KING OF THE HILL NOR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ITS CREATORS.**

 

After Big Mountain Fudgecake reformed, they were surprisingly getting gigs around Arlen. Dale resumed his duties as manager. The band realized that their music was popular among local teenagers. Their first gig took place near Durndell County and was quickly sold out. It led to them recording an album which quickly went out of print within’ a year.

 

“I never thought that Fudgecake would ever return.” said John Redcorn “People didn’t give us a chance before but now they did.”

 

“Yep, the teenagers of Arlen gave it to us.” said Lucky “I knew that we would have a following someday.”

 

“Yep, now that’s rock and roll.” said Elvin “Now let’s rock on.”

 

The whole crowd was suddenly saddened when the band said they would be disbanding. Their last song that was played live was their signature song. It had not been played live when many of their fans kept requesting the band to play it. There was also a time where John Redcorn angrily walked off stage whilst Lucky and Elvin played the instrumental version of it.

 

“Good night, Arlen” said John Redcorn “We bid our fans farewell.”

 

After Fudgecake disbanded, the former members went back to their normal lives.

 


End file.
